Dear Martel
by AyumiUK
Summary: Raine isn't exactly a religious person, but she still writes her prayers to Martel from time to time.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia nor do I make any profit from the writing of this.

-o-o-0-o-o-

Dear Goddess Martel,

If you are there, you probably know my name, age and everything. (Though I can't imagine how knowing everything won't make you crazy. I mean, so much information can't possibly be assimilated at once, can it?)

Mom says that you don't exist; you're nothing but the mad delusions of a crazed half-elf. I don't really understand her sometimes. Dad is always praying to you; he says you love the entire world and wish that everybody could live in peace.

I… no matter what I do, I can't believe you're real.

Are you truly our Mother?

Did you create us from nothing and give us life?

When I fell from the roof, mom healed me, but she wouldn't stop scolding me for climbing the house. When I started crying, she held me and sang until I was calm again. She makes me feel safe and happy.

One day, I asked her, "Why are you always so nice to me?" She simply replied, "Well, I'm your mother. Mothers should treasure their children above everything else."

Where were you when those bloodthirsty _humans_ came around and amputated papa's arms? He was so good to everyone! His arms cut the wood to warm not only our house, but that of our less fortunate neighbors; they held us in a loving embrace as he lifted us from the ground and placed us on his strong shoulders; they armed themselves to protect the defenseless and make the world a little brighter.

Did you hear the cries of my little siblings when their blood painted the ground red? They were so small! They had so much to live for, so many dreams! Little Claudius and Cecilia had the right to live, yet they died miserably. And those cold hearted _humans_ didn't even care. They hunted our family for fun, and the law of _Men_ permits it.

Will our tormentors not suffer for denying _children_ their Holy Right to live?

Does _your_ Law permit such barbaric acts? Are we not your beloved children?

What about Genis, my unborn little brother? Should he carry such a burden for no other reason than who his parents were?

Where's Justice?

I don't care to find it, but I do have a request.

We're going to Sylvarant, hoping to escape from this wretched world. I'm sure being away from the place that tore mom's heart to pieces will help her heal with time.

This is the ultimatum of a desperate heart:

Please let the three of us and Genis arrive safely to a new land. May we find peace in a world far away.

I… beg of you.

If a miracle happens and we all find our sanctuary, I'll know for sure you're watching over us. And I'll offer my prayers and spread your Word. I won't give up even if people don't listen to me and think I'm crazy.

I promise.

So… please help us.

Amen,

Raine.

-o-o-0-o-o-

Mother gave birth to Genis prematurely; the stress of running away was too much for her.

When I fell on the sea, I was sure I was going to die. But I didn't; mother pulled me to our makeshift boat after I passed out and managed to heal me, even with a broken staff.

After that, we somehow found ourselves in the Otherworldy Gate, surrounded by soldiers from the Imperial Research Academy. Suddenly, the Ruins started to glow. Distracted by the light, I didn't notice a spear aimed at Genis. In a blur, mother pushed us to the Otherworldy gates and tried to follow, but the lights faded before her and father could cross. The last thing I saw was a sword slashing father's chest. Mother's bloody back didn't escape my notice either.

-o-o-0-o-o-

We arrived near a town called Palmacosta.

Seeing the blood -father's blood- on my cloak, people soon gathered to 'help the poor children'. I did my best to cover my ears with my long hair and didn't raise my head. They were very good to us, but I didn't believe, even for an instant, that they would treat us kindly if they found out what we _were_.

A woman who had miscarried recently volunteered to feed little Genis; we stayed at her house for six months. It was long enough for me to spin a tale of elves and bad Desians who killed our parents…

Once more, I asked if Martel existed.

I was very glad to be alive, but… father and mother should be alive too! And with us! Who was going to protect Genis? I was a child, not even old enough to bear children of my own. What was I to do?

Disappointed in Martel, I still prayed for her. After all, she had let us both live.

-o-o-0-o-o-

Dear Martel,

I'm grateful for being alive. Genis' health is as good as it's expected of a preterm infant, so I'll thank you for that too. If mother and father are alive, please protect them.

Amen,

Raine.

-o-o-0-o-o-

Dear Martel,

I still have some doubts in my heart, but we are both alive. Genis is now seven years old and I just graduated from the Palmacosta Academy.

I finally understand that you can't do everything; everyone should contribute for a better world.

So, I'll become a teacher and help as many people as possible. I will also move to Iselia and protect this world's Chosen One.

Amen,

Raine.

-o-o-0-o-o-

Goddess Martel,

What a cruel fate awaits the Chosen! Colette is such a sweet girl, she doesn't deserve this.

I… Lloyd and Genis will be so sad when they find out. I've hated this religion because it places the salvation of the world on the shoulders of a teenage girl. But now… now I hate Cruxis even more. She has to sacrifice her life...? Why?

Raine.

-o-o-0-o-o-

Goddess Martel,

Tomorrow, we go to the Tower of Salvation. I still hate Cruxis, but if it'll save the world, I'll… I can't. I think the Desians were fruit of the hatred against half-elves. Everything I've seen in both worlds… why must an innocent girl pay for the crimes born of prejudice?

Raine.

-o-o-0-o-o-

Goddess Martel,

Today, I found mother. She... has lost her mind. When I first realized she had forgotten about Cecilia and Claudius, I was furious. But... I calmed down and thought about it.

First, her babies were killed in front of her. Then, she was banned from her home. After that, Genis was born prematurely and she couldn't follow us to Sylvarant. As if it wasn't enough, she didn't have the energy to heal father and he died, right after they found help.

I'm not sure whether I'm happy or sad that she survived. She isn't my mother anymore.

I don't know what to think.

I still hate your angels for creating worlds that depend on the sacrifice of Chosen Ones.

If you really love us, you'll be happy when we find another way to save the worlds.

Raine.

-o-o-0-o-o-

Martel,

Lloyd and Colette are expecting their first child. The world isn't perfect, but now I can finally smile.

How's the Tree? I'm doing my best to protect you.

I'm not sure how it happened, but my baby brother is dating Chocolat.

Presea and Regal are doing fine. They are expanding Lezareno's business and opened Sylvarant's first resort hotel.

Kate was recognized as the late Pope's daughter and now lives with her uncle and cousin. Oddly enough, Zelos married her. He didn't stop hitting on pretty girls, though.

Sheena was a bit disappointed for a while, but Orochi finally confessed to her. I think she returns his feelings.

How's Yuan? I hope he's okay.

Hoping you're well,

Raine.

-o-o-0-o-o-

_End_

-o-o-0-o-o-

I'd love to know if you liked this fic. (no, I'm not asking for reviews- maybe I am.)


End file.
